memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Relics (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ Five ships named Enterprise The main page says it is an error that the Enterprise computers has said there are 5 ships named Enterprise. But this error may not be an error at all. If my memory serves me didn't the computer say there are 5 Federation ships named Enterprise? If it did then not even Enterprise conflicts (As much as I hate to admit the lack of conflict with Enterprise), if it didn't say Federation ships, then it is an error, but a foot note should be added to state that if it was only counting Federation ships it was not in error. I also don't like the structure of that part of the page, it should be separated into two points, maybe under the heading of conflicts. --TOSrules 02:28, 6 May 2005 (UTC) :Agreed, I believe the actual computer dialogue states that "there have been five Federation ships with that name," similar to "Remember Me"'s line that the 1701-D is the "fifth starship to bear the name USS Enterprise." -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 02:32, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Cleanup Can I ask who tidied up some of the story for this article? I really appreciate it - the changes make it read better now. --Scimitar 14:30, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) It was Defiant. He's great with episode summaries. -- Rebelstrike2005 14:33, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Scotch I should note that Scotty was correct in observing how replicated "Scotch" is not actual Scotch. The genuine article by definition is always distilled in Scotland. Quotation marks qualifying the word "real" in this article, as pertaining to Scotch, imply otherwise. --Fenian 10:35, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Featured Article Votes (April 17th, 2005) * -- self-nomination, I know that I wrote the bulk of this article but I think that it deserves some recognition. It covers pretty much all of the points from the episode and has some good background information with pictures fitting the episode. --Scimitar 20:09, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. The inclusion of a link to the actual theory behind the Dyson Sphere, and various inconsistancies pointed out make this article better than others. zsingaya 11:20, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. Good background information, nitpicks and quotes. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 03:01, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Support. --Gvsualan 19:18, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) Possible Inconsistency Is it my imagination, or were La Forge and Scott beamed off the second ship while it's shields were raised, and holding the doors open? --WanderingHermit 21:01, 27 Jul 2006 (UTC) :Your right, but it may not be an inconsistancy. In Voyager, beaming thru shields seems quite common. Combine that with the fact the the Jenolan was a 75 year old ship, its shield technology may have been primitive enough for 24th century transporters to beam thru. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:05, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yes that may be true or it is also a possibility that La Forge transmitted the shield frequency of the Jenolan so that they could keep there shields up while being transported. Tuvok of 9 00:09, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::According to the transporter article, O'Brien perfected a method of beaming through the "EM windows" created during a shield's normal rotation of frequencies. --Skyler 20:26, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, it's a goof. It was acknowledged in the TNG Companion that they made a mistake but they didn't catch it until after the episode aired and of course at that point, it was too late. – leandar 16:57, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Scotty and Guinan in generations on the enterprise b did scott see talk or meet guinan or vice versa just wondering mchenry :I'm fairly certain there was no on-screen indication of any such meeting. If I remember correctly the only person Guinan was shown to have had any interaction with was Chekov. I don't believe the novelisation had any more to her time in the 23rd century either. - Avron 12:16, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::I've just seen both Relics and Generations and I can confirm Scotty and Guinan never met each other... on screen, of course. Initially I believed they met in Relics and was gonna add that to the article, but the shadow of a doubt made me rewatch the episode. The confusion probably occured because Scotty had been drinking Guinan's whiskey at the bar. Scotty doesn't acknowledge Worf Near the end of the episode, they give Scotty a shuttle and much of the crew is there to send him off. Picard shakes his hand, he kisses Troi on the cheek, etc. but he just walks away from Worf. I thought this was awkward, is it just not tradition for Klingons? :First, this belongs at Talk:Relics (episode). Second, Scotty does acknowledge Worf, but instead of saying anything he just stares at him. This is because Scotty, a product of the 23rd century, finds the Klingon's presence disconcerting and is definitely not used to seeing a Klingon serving in Starfleet. --From Andoria with Love 10:38, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::He prolly don't know he's a Klingon, what with the cranial ridges. 16:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::Except that Scotty saw cranial ridged Klingons in Star Trek III, V, and VI. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :And exactly what part of "Scotty does acknowledge Worf" wasn't understood? :P --From Andoria with Love 01:35, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Warp Core Offline There's a scene where Scotty is talking to Geordi about phase locking something while standing at the center console in engineering. He presses a button that causes an alarm to go off, and Geordi angrily slams his fist down on the table. An officer working in the background reports that "the warp core can be restarted in 10 minutes." Now, Scotty couldn't have pressed something that took the warp core offline, because if you look behind him during that scene, you can clearly see that the core is not pulsing. Also, Geordi is supposed to be working on a survey of the Dyson sphere, so why would he have the warp core offline? In addition, scenes of the outside of the Enterprise clearly show the nacelles lit up blue. If the warp core was offline, plasma would not be flowing to the nacelles, so they would be dark. --Davisn456 02:49, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :For all we know, it was offline for a 15 minute maintenance cycle, and we never saw outside during the cycle. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:31, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, the warp core was offline in order to re-calibrate the aft sensors. Geordi told one of his engineers to take the warp core offline prior to the scene where Scotty sets off the alarm. Ron Moore quote source? What was the source of the Ron Moore quote at the bottom of the "Relics" Page concerning what the fans think about the apparent contradiction between "Relics" and "Generations" and Scotty's line about Kirk? Scotty's Costume makes him look like Han Solo I've got no idea if this is a wild shot in the dark, but it struck me whilst watching this episode how very similar Scotty's costume is to Han Solo. White shirt, black vest, and black pants with the yellow stripe running down the side. ("Corellian Bloodstripes" in Star Wars lore.) Does anybody know if this is just a coincidence, or is it perhaps some sort of homage? I'm not really familiar with TOS outside of the films, so I apologize if this is obviously wrong. =P Linkskywalker 01:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :There's another element in this episode that also strikingly evokes Star Wars. When Enterprise narrowly escapes, it looks just like Han Solo's ship escaping through the asteroid worm's mouth as it closes. It all would seem to me to suggest more than coincidence, but without any citable evidence, we won't note these. --TribbleFurSuit 16:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::There's no mention of any Star Wars homage in either the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion or Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, which both have several pages of notes on this episode. Of course, another source could always turn up.– Cleanse 04:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Picard's Mention of the Constitution-class ship in the Fleet Musuem The following was in the article. Picard notes that a Constitution-class starship is present in the Fleet Museum. Given that the USS Enterprise-A was decommissioned following Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, it is possible that the ship Picard was referring to is the Enterprise, although, there is no evidence to suggest one way or the other. I removed this reference, and my edit was undone. The original Constitution-class ship was retrofitted in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The ship was destroyed in Star Trek 3. The Enterprise-A was not a Constitution-class ship. So the Constitution-class ship in the Fleet Museum cannot be the original ship due to the fact that the original ship was retrofitted (and the class renamed) and it was destroyed in Star Trek 3. Drakkenfyre 03:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :You are incorrect. While the original Enterprise was retrofitted in TMP, it remained itself a Constitution class vessel. The Enterprise-A was also, therefore, a Constitution class vessel. This is canon, as seen in Scotty's technical documents he was reading in Star Trek VI. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Scotty recreates the Enterprise NCC-1701 bridge on the Holodeck. Picard joins him. He recognizes the bridge. He mentions it's a Constitution-class ship. He says they have one in the Fleet Museum. The note in the article suggested it could be the Enterprise-A. The Enterprise-A is not a Constitution-class ship. The entire classification of the retrofitted ship and the rest of the ships of the line has been a line of debate for years, and even on this Wiki. The only Enterprise which was a Constitution-class ship was the original Enterprise. The original Enterprise was retrofitted in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. It was then destroyed in Star Trek 3. Therefore the note cannot be correct in any way as he was referring to a Constitution-class ship. It was not the Enterprise-A. Thus, it is incorrect and should not be included in the article. Drakkenfyre 03:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's all speculation anyway since it wasn't mentioned exactly what ship was in the museum...so it should be removed on that alone. — Morder 03:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Again, you are wrong, and all debate on this was settled in Star Trek VI when the technical documents designated this updated configuration as still a Constitution class. Once those images were shown on Memory Alpha, that debate was settled on this wiki as well. If fans want to continue to argue among themselves, that's fine, but isn't canon. We are cataloging canon here, not fan arguments. Canon has made this very clear. Now if Morder wants to remove it on different grounds, that is fine, but the argument that the "-A" wasn't a Connie is absolutely incorrect and in violation of canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::My only argument would is the fact that they were on a bridge configuration as seen throughout TOS. This to me, would suggest that there is a starship in that configuration in the fleet museum, but it might not really be evidence in it's own right to that end. --Terran Officer 04:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::::A.) Yes, the Enterprise-A was a Constitution-class starship, or more accurately, a Constitution-class refit. B.) Since it wasn't suggested at all that the Enterprise-A was the Constitution-class starship Picard was talking about, and since he was talking about a pre-refit bridge anyway, it stands to reason that the note is not only speculative but also, in all likelihood, incorrect. Wrong or not, it is speculation and really has no place on this wiki, as I believe Morder pointed out above. --From Andoria with Love 04:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That's another point I wanted to make. Picard recognized the bridge design as the original Constitution-class. Had he been been referring to the refit-class, he probably would have mentioned it. Drakkenfyre 20:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::When I see a new model of a car that's a "refit" of the older ones, I don't go "Hey, look at that, it's a Taurus refit-class!" I say "Hey, look at that, it's a Taurus." -- sulfur 20:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Could we be thinking about the USS Republic here? To our fellow Trekkers: Data's Calabash here...no one here had even thought about the possibility of Jean-Luc seeing the ''USS Republic''...although only non-canon sources have made the USS Republic, NCC-1371, out to be a Constitution-class Federation starship, the possibility exists that Jean-Luc could have seen such a ship with that name in the "Starfleet Museum", after it could have been retired from Starfleet Academy training duties. And, to challenge the Academy cadets, it COULD have had the type of bridge that Kirk's 1701 had to start with...or have been retrofitted with an older bridge from spare parts for museum display purposes, had the Republic been refit to the exact same standards, for Academy training later in its own career, as the entire NCC-1701 had been refit to for the events dramatized in STMP, just in time for the 1701's encounter with Vejur. "Just an idea", that's all, but a plausible one... Data's Calabash... "I believe that pipe smoking contributes to a somewhat calm and objective judgment in all human affairs." -- Albert Einstein, 1950"Data's Calabash 21:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC)